


M.A.M

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [66]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:What if Ian got a tattoo of Mickeys initials around his left ring finger because he already considers himself forever Mickeys . Mickey doesn't know he got it done or doesn't notice for some time and kinda freaks out and Ian assumes he doesn't feel the same way even though Mickeys bat shit crazy for him. That'd be pretty interesting.





	M.A.M

**Author's Note:**

> thanks anon. here u go!

 Ian walks out the shop with a smile. He blows on his left ring finger to ease the residual pain then smiles again. This morning his boyfriend had woken up early, made Ian breakfast in bed, given him a massage before riding him in their bed. Ian's mind had been completely blown, and he hadn’t known what to say. He’d been about to ask why all the extra sweetness when Mickey whispered “Happy Birthday” in his ear after Ian had climaxed.

He had completely forgotten about it. But Mickey hadn’t. Yet, another reason to love the man he called his boyfriend.

As Mickey kissed him goodbye before heading off to work, Ian's heart had practically swollen out of his chest. He already knew he was in love with Mickey but his actions from that morning had left Ian feeling overwhelmed. So he had found himself at the tattoo shop, wanting to get something permanent on him. Something that showed just how gone he is on his boyfriend.

It wasn’t something big and exaggerated. It was Mickey's initials; Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. A simple **M.A.M** across his left ring finger. Where Ian is hoping in a few years Mickey will place an actual ring.

It’s not something they’ve talked about, marriage. And Ian is in no rush. Besides, having Mickey's initials on that specific finger is like having Mickey's ring. A symbol that at the end of the day shows he’s taken. That he belongs to one Mikhailo Milkovich.

Ian however chooses not to tell Mickey about the tattoo. He wants to see how long before his boyfriend notices it. Also there's the possibility Mickey could freak the fuck out and leave him, but Ian is hoping that won't the case.

.

Ian is watching TV that evening when Mickey comes home from work. It was Ian's day off so even though it’s his birthday _he_ makes Mickey dinner, gives Mickey a massage of his own, before fucking him into their couch. It’s the perfect ending to a perfect day.

“You didn’t have to do all that.” Mickey says siting up, still trying to catch his breath. “I did it for you because it’s your motherfucking birthday. So you returning the favor defeats the purpose. Not that I'm complaining.” He adds with a smirk.

Ian holds Mickey from behind and pulls the shorter man between his legs. He peppers a few kisses on his shoulder. “No harm in both of us having a good time on my birthday.”

Mickey laughs then reaches for his bag that’s on the floor beside the coffee table. “Got you something.”

Ian takes the box between his hands and opens it right in front of Mickey because of their position. It’s the watch Ian has been wanting to get for a year now but hasn’t been able to afford it. “Shit baby.” He breathes, his heart bursting with happiness. “How?”

“You know how I’ve been picking up extra shifts and coming home late to your poutiness?”

Ian holds Mickey tightly and kisses his neck, then tilts his head so they can slot their lips together. “I fucking love you Mickey Milkovich.”

“Now don’ get me wrong,” Mickey chuckles. “That’s as much for me as it is for you. You can't keep time to save your life.”

“Yeah, but you always wait for me.”

Mickey clicks his tongue. “Gonna be late for your own funeral Ian Gallagher.”

Ian laughs as Mickey puts the watch on his wrist. “That makes no sense. How would I be late for my own fucking funeral?”

“I don’t know man,” Mickey turns around so he can straddle Ian after the watch is where it belongs. “but I'm sure you’ll find a way to do it.” Ian just laughs in reply. “Happy birthday babe.”

They make out heavily for a few minutes and Ian would marry Mickey right here, right now, if it was possible.

Mickey doesn’t notice the new ink which leaves Ian relieved and nervous at the same time.

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

                A week and a few days go by where Ian's tattoo heals and even he forgets about it. They're lying in bed on a lazy Sunday morning talking softly to each other. Ian has his arms wrapped around Mickey where his boyfriend lays comfortably on his chest. They're doing nothing but Ian wouldn’t have it any other way.

Mickey takes Ian's left hand and entwines it with his right, swaying their hands gently. “We should get up.” He kisses the back of Ian's freckled hand.

“Nooooo.” Ian whines. “We should never move again for the rest of our lives.”

Ian can feel Mickey's smile against his chest. “You’re a fucking doofus.”

“I'm your fucking doofus.” Ian kisses the top of Mickey's head. “For life. You’re stuck with me.” He awaits for Mickey to give him shit for the sappy comeback but it doesn’t come. Instead Mickey is staring at Ian's hand where their hands are still attached. “What?” Ian asks.

His breath hitches when Mickey pulls their fingers apart to look at Ian's tattoo. “When did you get this?”

Ian clears his throat. “Last week.”

Mickey looks up at him. “What does it stand for?”

Ian watches the blue eyes blink up at him and considers lying. Knowing his boyfriend this could go either way. Mickey could feel touched or creeped out. And Ian is scared it will be the latter. If he loses Mickey over something this trivial he will never forgive himself. Even though the act and the meaning behind the act had been indeed very trivial.

“You.” He replies then holds his breath. “Your initials.”

Mickey sits up and Ian's heartbeat accelerates, getting louder. This is it. He's about to lose the love of his life for doing something so fucking stupid. “Fuck.” Mickey curses, still holding onto Ian's hand. “This is permanent.”

“I know.” Ian replies softly, losing more and more confidence the more Mickey continues to react negatively. “I just wanted…” he sighs.

“Ian you can't just do this, tattoo people’s names on you like that.”

“You’re not _people_. You’re my boyfriend and I love you.”

Mickey swallows, finally letting go if Ian's hand. The move makes Ian flinch, like he’s been slapped and he shrinks in on himself. This was a bad fucking idea. He should have never done it in the heat of the moment. Should have never done it at all. Period. Now Mickey is freaked out and he might even be rethinking their relationship. Ian really doesn’t want to lose him though. The thought alone makes his throat clog up.

“I'm sorry.” He says then rushes out of their bedroom and into the bathroom, not caring that he’s still naked.

Ian locks himself in there and walks towards the sink. He switches on the faucet and puts his hand under the sink, tries to wash off the mark even though he knows it’s not possible. He rubs with his right thumb over and over. Doesn’t realize he's crying until he sniffs. He angrily wipes the tears away then he’s back to scrubbing again. He needs it off. Will wait till Mickey goes to work then he’ll have it removed.

Then after that he’ll ask for forgiveness and promise never to do something like this ever again.

“Ian, please.”

Ian freezes. Please what? He must have been so lost in his actions he didn’t hear Mickey.

“Babe, open the door.” Mickey pleads in the voice of someone repeating himself. “Please.”

Ian reaches for a towel and ties it around his waist. He then splashes water on his face then stealthily opens the door. Mickey's on the other side in Ian's long T-shirt looking the most apologetic Ian's ever seen him.

“Hey. I-“

“It’s okay. I’ll get it removed today. I'm sorry Mick. I just wanted to show you how much I love you and that I'm willing to keep loving you for the rest of my life. I didn’t mean to freak you out I promise.” A tear leaves Ian's left eye and he looks away.

“Shh….shh.” Mickey pulls him in for a hug. “I didn’t mean to upset you Ian. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. And I don’t want you to get rid of it.”

“What?” Ian asks, though it comes out muffled where he’s inhaling the scent on Mickey's neck.

“I was just surprised, that’s all. I should have reacted better.” Mickey steps back so he can cup Ian's cheeks. “It wasn’t my intention to hurt you. I think it’s really sweet and that’s who you are. It’s why I love you too.”

“So you’re not leaving me?” Ian asks, voice hopeful.

Mickey smiles, his eyes watery. “I wouldn’t know how.” Ian exhales pent up breath and nods happily. He sniffs and nods some more. “C’mere.”

Ian goes willingly into his boyfriend’s arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nimefurahi umesoma, natarajia umefurahia <3 <3 <3


End file.
